The Ball
by KraykrayKarina
Summary: Little miss Rhonda Lloyd wants to have a ball and nobody knows what the occasion is for. Helga doesn't want to go. She feel that she cant pull of the whole Formal Attire that Rhonda has requested to wear for this Ball. But with a little Help ,she does more then expected in one night. R&R Plz
1. Chapter 1 - The Invite

**I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD**

**THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC DON'T PRESSURE ME :( **

BASIC PLOT OF THIS STORY RHONDA HAS A PARTY OR BALL SO TO SPEAK . THE GANG IS IN HIGH SCHOOL , JUNIOR YEAR

Chapter 1 - The Invite:

It's just your typical at Hillwood High, A crowded hall, Zits on people's faces, the smell of absolute rejection or was it sweat. But today was different. There was news. But not just any news, Rhonda Lloyd news. Her voice filled the hall ways.

_** "Hear me, hear me," she shouted "Come one, come all to my**_

_** 1**__**st**__** annual Hillwood Lloyd ball!"**_

She walked buy the lockers and handed out flyers that said:

_**"You are personally invited to**_

_** The 1**__**st**__** annual**_

_** Hillwood Lloyd Ball**_

_** Dress Code; Formal Attire**_

_** At The Lloyd Residence **_

_** This Saturday**_

_** 6pm – 12pm."**_

As she walked past the lockers, she gave a flyer to Lila, Parker, Peapod Kid, Nadine, Sheena, Stinky, Sid, and Lorenzo. After that she was faced with a kid that had a bowl cut styled hair, Zits Basically covering most of his face, red framed glasses, and a gray V-neck. It was Curly. She walked away Sashaying as she did so.

After walking past Curly, Rhonda was faced with Helga, Phoebe, Gwen, and Adrean.


	2. Chapter 2 - Catching Up

I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD

THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC DON'T PRESSURE ME :(

BASIC PLOT OF THIS STORY RHONDA HAS A PARTY OR BALL SO TO SPEAK. THE GANG IS IN HIGH SCHOOL, JUNIOR YEAR

Chapter 2 –Catching Up:

Helga has change but only a bit. She wears a huge cap pink shirt with a red shirt going through the middle and a little pocket in the upper right hand corner to conceal her figure. Jeans with a gold chained locket hanging from it. Which symbolizes Helga's undying love for our football headed hero. She took his picture out of it and got the engraving removed. Just to be on the safe side. Her hair was actually tied in pigtails. And she wears a side pink cap with a red strip going through the middle of it to match the shirt. Her attitude has change. She isn't considered the bully anymore. But the one who has transformed the most in this whole game of growing up.

Phoebe would be described as how you say petite young lady. She wears a light blue sweater that reveals her shoulders and the black tank top she wears underneath. And a blue skirt that could reveal her panties only slightly if you could look under her skirt. She's one of the P.s.118 gang who's change the least. All she did was get taller. She is still Quiet, still the smartest girls in school, and still Helga Pataki's best friend.

Adrean was a young girl. The youngest in the group of 4 girls. She was aTransfer student (Along with Gwen and Helton but I'll get to him later) from New York. Adrean was small but taller than Phoebe yet Shorter than both Gwen and Helga (Seeing they are both the same Height). She wore her blonde hair tied in high ponytail, secured a small blue bow. Her face contained freckles, 3 on each cheek. Her eyes are like two emeralds. She wore a long sleeve black blouse with red frills. And skinny jeans with black and red combat boats. She has a classic Idealistic personality that actually drives the boys swooning after her next to her looks. But alas she is taken.

Gwen was a tomboy. She wore an "I

Aside from Rhonda being #1, those 4 girls were in the list of top ten hottest girls in High school.


	3. Chapter 3 - Explain

I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD

THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC DON'T PRESSURE ME :(

BASIC PLOT OF THIS STORY RHONDA HAS A PARTY OR BALL SO TO SPEAK. THE GANG IS IN HIGH SCHOOL, JUNIOR YEAR

Chapter 3 – Soooo….

The 4 girls were faced with Rhonda Lloyd. One of the most richest, most popular girls in all of Hillwood. But yet all the girls thought among themselves,**"What does she want with us? "**

Rhonda decided to break the silence.

**"Hey girls, I just stopped by to invite you guys to the ball I'm hosting at the community center this Saturday."**

She said as she passed out 4 flyers to the girls.

** "A ball huh?"** Helga added** "What's the catch?"**

**"Oh dearest Helga when is there ever a catch for going to one of my parties?"**

The 4 girls took those few seconds to remember all of Rhonda's past parties.

** Adrean remembered when instead of hiring a Croc tamer for the Crocodile she got for the party, she hired a Cock tamer. And let me tell you the boys at that party had never been more violated in their entire life.**

** Helga remembered the party when Rhonda locked in closet for a game of Seven minutes in Heaven with Brainy. No amount of therapy from Dr. Bliss could recover the horror that she had witnessed in that closet.**

** Phoebe remembered that party Rhonda had the same day that Curly released all the animals from the Zoo for the 5****th**** time. And a bear chased Phoebe while she was on her way to Rhonda's Place. She ended up in a tree for 5 hours. Until the Zoo tranquilized both the bear and Phoebe.**

** And Gwen she remembered Rhonda's photo shoot she had at her skate party. The Flash was so bright that when she did a 360, she was blind for a week .Her Eyes went from a Dark Chocolate Brown to a clear glass White. And she had to get stitches in her "Problem Areas." Which to this day unless you at the party, where those were stayed unmentioned.**

The girls were about to answer her question. When Rhonda said:

** "Wait! Don't answer that."**

**"Okay, so what's the Occasion?**" Adrean asked.

"**What? Can't a girl host a ball without anyone questioning her? It's a free country,"** She said nervously,**"Why? What did you hear?"** She said toppling Adrean to floor.

The 3 girls that were standing gave Rhonda an "I don't buy it" sorta kind of face.

**"UH, no"** Adrean Replied.

**"Good,"** Rhonda replied.** "See you guys later I have more to deliver, Chao!"**

As Rhonda left Helga helped Adrean up from the floor where Rhonda left her and the 4 girls resumed walking to their next class.


	4. Chapter 4 - Meet the Gang

I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD

THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC DON'T PRESSURE ME :(

BASIC PLOT OF THIS STORY RHONDA HAS A PARTY OR BALL SO TO SPEAK. THE GANG IS IN HIGH SCHOOL, JUNIOR YEAR

Chapter 4 – Meet the Gang:

The 4 girls were 1 minute late for 4th period Math with Ms. Striker. The most Annoying, Uptight, Irritating, Bitchyess teacher ever.

The 4 girls enter the class, which the room contained all of the P.s.118 gang and Helton.

(Whom which Adrean is dating)

Helton resembles Helga much. Given the fact that they are of opposite gender. Helton didn't have a uni-brow like Helga. They also dressed quite similarly. But Helton's clothes were red and orange as opposed to Helga's which is pink and red. Helton's cap is placed properly upon his messed up blonde hair. And instead of a gold locket chain like Helga, he has a plain ordinary silver. Helton described by all the other girls is quite handsome. Lila says, and I quote, "he's just ever so lovely."

Nobody had really changed. They were teens physically but mentally they were still the same fun loving 4th graders we all know and love.

Lila was still "little miss perfect."

Eugene was still the class "Jinx."

Gerald was still "Mr. Smooth,"

Stinky was still the "Country Idiot."

And Arnold…

Arnold was still the "The Peacemaker."

"YOUR LATE!," screamed Ms. Striker as she got all up in those 4 girls faces.

"Only by a minute," Phoebe said lightly

"What was this?"Ms. Striker questioned "Was it… Was it sass Ms. Heyerdahl?"

Phoebe Practically shivering in sight of Ms. Striker and responded "No," ever lower than before.

"Good, Now I will be seeing all of you 4 girls after school for detention from 1pm to 3pm."Ms. Striker said as she passed the 4 girls a pink slip indicating that they had detention.

And as Ms. Striker did so Helga and Gwen Sighed rather loudly in response to getting detention. Adrean sucked her teeth. And Phoebe was still shivering. In fact she shivered all the way to her seat. She stopped in relief that she sat all the way in the back where Ms. Striker could NOT make direct contact with her what so ever.


End file.
